Spiral of Time
by me you and kaoru
Summary: When Sun Ce dies, Da Qiao is inconsolable. A witch doctor sends her too far back into time, and Da Qiao wonders if she was destined for someone else. Da Qiao x Sun Jian. R and R! Chapter 3 up.
1. Sun Jian

Spiral of Time  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and never will be... sigh  
  
"Can you help me?" was Da Qiao's request, coming out in weak gasps.  
  
The elderly witch doctor, Fei Hongwen, remained silent. Then he whispered to her in a quiet voice. "I cannot bring him back to life, for his body will still be wounded, as in death, and his mind corrupt. However, there is an alternate method--"  
  
"Please! Bring him to me! I don't care how; just...bring him back..." Da Qiao's voice was pleading and desperate.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"...yes..."  
  
Then Hongwen began to set up enameled wood statues (spiritual figures) all around the interior of the small pagoda, then motioned for Da Qiao to stand in the center. Hongwen started chanting an incantation.  
  
Da Qiao closed her eyes as she took in Hongwen's deep, rich voice, and suddenly began to feel sleepy. She struggled to stay awake, but succumbed to slumber. Then her mind focused on other, more painful, events...  
  
_"Da Qiao, you're the best..."_ rang clear in her mind. Yes, those were Sun Ce's last words. In an attempt to save Da Qiao, Sun Ce had sacrificed himself. That day was a terrible one for Da Qiao. All she could do was watch Sun Ce as he died.  
  
Her mind brought her to the time when Dong Zhuo, in pursuit of beautiful women, had abducted her and Xiao Qiao. She thought that she'd be stuck with the terrible man forever, until Sun Ce arrived.  
  
_ "I will keep you safe, now, and forever."_ He'd said.  
  
Da Qiao just smiled.

--------------

When Da Qiao was brought back to consciousness, she found herself lying on a large, flat boulder in the middle of a desert. The brilliant sun blinded her when she tried to see where she was.  
  
Not too far away, Da Qiao saw a yellow flag, which read: Yellow Turban Territory.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
As Da Qiao started walking around, she saw more and more Yellow Turban propaganda, and she was confused.  
  
"Weren't the Yellow Turbans defeated already?" she thought aloud. "Have they been regrouping and recuperating this whole time?"  
  
Da Qiao, still puzzled, kept strolling about, kicking up sand and dust. Then she bumped into someone.  
  
"What are you doing on our territory?" barked a harsh voice. Looking up slightly, Da Qiao saw a man with a yellow cloth tied around his head.  
  
"Um, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"On Yellow Turban grounds..." the man stared at her strangely, and then drew a sword from its sheath which was placed on his belt.  
  
Da Qiao ran from the man, and he ran after her, too.  
  
"Go away! I didn't do anything!" she protested.  
  
"Han army spy!" he hissed.  
  
The chase went on for a few more moments, then Da Qiao spotted a man riding a horse who didn't seem to be affiliated with the Yellow Turbans.  
  
"Help!" she cried.  
  
The man turned around, allowing Da Qiao a small glance of his visage. He...looked familiar, somehow. Perhaps he looked a bit like Sun Ce, or maybe the heat was getting to her...  
  
The man on the horse rode toward Da Qiao, lifted her up on the horse, then they rode off from the Yellow Turban soldier. Da Qiao threw her arms around the man, obviously terrified. She was scared, but she was safe. But then she saw men armed with spears and swords ahead of them. It was at that time that she lost consciousness. She cursed herself for doing so.

---------

Da Qiao awoke slightly when she heard something bump into the wall in the middle of the night. It cursed silently, then became silent.  
  
"Sun Ce?" she called out, half asleep.  
  
Immediately, she heard footsteps...then they gradually began to fade away. Da Qiao wanted to wake up very badly, but found that she couldn't. Yet again, she fell asleep.

------------

Da Qiao woke up hours later, with the sun directly overhead. Immediately, she ran out of the room to find that same man playing Chinese checkers... alone. He seemed to be having fun competing against himself.  
  
Da Qiao kept watching him, and waiting for him to acknowledge her. She didn't want to disturb him, because she felt awkward. So silently, she stood there.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the man got up and turned around, seeing her. He stared at her, not sure what to say.  
  
Awkward moments passed. Finally, the man said, "I'm not Sun Ce."  
  
Da Qiao looked a bit embarrassed. "So...who are you, then?"  
  
The man took up a jovial composure, then replied, "My name is Sun Jian. You were close, though." Sun Jian chuckled to himself.  
  
Da Qiao felt the color drain from her face. "So the witch doctor sent me too far back in time..."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he inquired. "Why the sad face?"  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
Sun Jian served Da Qiao lunch, and Da Qiao kept asking him questions.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-five."  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"185."  
  
"Do you have children?"  
  
"No."  
  
The questions went on, and on. Finally, Sun Jian became annoyed by Da Qiao's sudden questions and told her not to talk with her mouth full.

-------------

Da Qiao later learned that Sun Jian held a government job, although he was somewhat cynical about the government. Sun Jian wasn't married, and Sun Jian was a troublemaker.  
  
Da Qiao had also realized that anything she did in the past could affect her greatly in the future. Already, she'd caused problems for her future self by meeting Sun Jian. What if, because of her, Sun Jian became frightened of women, didn't marry at all, and never fathered Sun Ce?  
  
"It's all my fault," she thought that afternoon. "If I hadn't wandered around that day, then Sun Ce would still be alive..."  
  
Late that night, Sun Jian returned home with some women's clothing and small trinkets.  
  
"You didn't have to!" she cried out in astonishment.  
  
"But I wanted to," he replied, grinning.  
  
During dinner, Da Qiao suddenly said, "You're crazy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't know me, and yet you seem to be letting me stay with you. You don't even know my name, or where I came from!"  
  
Sun Jian drank some tea while looking thoughtful. "Are you saying...that I can't trust you?"  
  
"No... You can trust me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"And my name's Da Qiao." She then sighed.

-----------

Review, please! I worked hard. 


	2. Qiao Xuan, My Father

Spiral of Time  
Chapter 2  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is property of Koei, not me!  
  
Author notes: Wow! Thank you for reviewing...I didn't think I'd get so many reviews the day after uploading. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.  
  
--------------------  
  
For some reason, Da Qiao woke up in the middle of the night. She attempted to get back to sleep several times, but failed.  
  
And for another strange reason, Da Qiao felt very lonely. She decided that she would wake up Xiao Qiao and talk to her so she wouldn't feel so alone.  
  
Da Qiao tiptoed quietly to the door and pulled it open. Suddenly, she started weeping. It all came back to her. She was about 25 years in the past, without Xiao Qiao, or father, or... Sun Ce.  
  
_"It's all my fault,"_ she mused. _"If I had learned to deal with Sun Ce's death, then I wouldn't be here... Now, I've lost Xiao Qiao and_ _Zhou Yu, too."_ Da Qiao slumped down to the floor.  
  
Still silently weeping, Da Qiao didn't notice Sun Jian standing over her, watching her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Da Qiao made an attempt to hide her tear-streaked face while replying as calmly as she could. "I'm all right. I think I'll just go back to sleep now, okay? Good night--"  
  
Sun Jian cut her off. "Perhaps we should talk about it."  
  
"It's okay; I'm tired...maybe later."  
  
"Okay." Sun Jian walked back to his room.  
  
Da Qiao crawled back to her bed, pulled the covers over her body, and wouldn't relax until Sun Jian's footsteps ceased.  
  
------  
  
The next day, Sun Jian didn't have to work. Humming jovially, he strolled around the kitchen, preparing lunch. Then he began to sing.  
  
"From the time the sun arrives  
Comes a girl with pretty eyes  
Lovely maiden from far away  
Now has surely come to stay."  
  
Da Qiao leisurely sauntered in the kitchen. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sun Jian kept his attention on the boiling pot of water in front of him, not wanting to answer Da Qiao's question.  
  
After adding vegetables to the boiling water, Sun Jian turned to face Da Qiao, looking quite solemn.  
  
"Where are you from, anyway?"  
  
Da Qiao hesitated. "Well...I'm from the Qing village."  
  
"This is the Qing village. How come I've never seen you before? What were you doing in the desert? Do you have family I might know of?"  
  
Da Qiao clenched her teeth slightly. "One question at a time!"  
  
"You aren't really a Yellow Turban affiliate, are you?" questioned Sun Jian in a sly voice.  
  
"No! You saw me running away from one of them!"  
  
Sun Jian laughed somewhat sarcastically while adding seasonings to the soup. "It could've been an act."  
  
After setting some rice and water in a pot, Sun Jian turned to face Da Qiao again. "Really, where are you from? You can tell me. I won't judge you."  
  
Da Qiao stared at the ground, not wanting to stare at Sun Jian directly. She yearned to tell him that she was his future daughter-in-law, that she was from the future, that she knew when and how he'd died. But she knew that anything she told Sun Jian could affect the future.  
  
"Well? Where are you from?"  
  
Da Qiao started speaking slowly, thinking as she said each word. "I'd like to tell you, but--"  
  
"But what!?"  
  
"I just can't tell you yet. Maybe later."  
  
Sun Jian looked as if he were going to explode out of annoyance and curiosity, but to her surprise, he just started being cheery again.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "You don't have to tell me now."  
  
Da Qiao began to help Sun Jian with the cooking, but he refused to accept any help.  
  
"Why don't you go take a walk or something?" He suggested gaily.  
  
------  
  
So Da Qiao ended up taking a walk in the village. "So this was what it was like back then." She thought happily.  
  
Luckily, the Yellow Turbans hadn't gained that much power so far, and weren't viewed as a threat...yet. Da Qiao knew that Zhang Jiao had started such a great rebellion that it had taken four armies to strike him down.  
  
Da Qiao's tranquil thoughts were interrupted when she felt a small stone pelt her on the back.  
  
Turning around, Da Qiao saw a group of boys, no older than ten, throwing tiny stones at her.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted. "Stop that!"  
  
The boys still kept hurling stones at her; apparently they didn't hear her, or they weren't listening.  
  
But Da Qiao didn't seem to care anymore. She saw one particular boy in the group that looked familiar...somehow...  
  
"Look! It's Zhang Jiao!" she shrieked, pointing in the opposite direction. It obviously wasn't Zhang Jiao, but it caught the children's attention. Da Qiao then used this opportunity to escape.  
  
--------  
  
Da Qiao returned to the house and found Sun Jian ladling vegetable soup into a bowl.  
  
"Do you like the village?" he asked, setting the bowl on the table.  
  
"Yes, it's nice, but I wanted to ask you something."  
  
After sitting down and eating for a while, Da Qiao presented her question.  
  
"Do you happen to know anyone named Qiao Xuan?"  
  
Sun Jian pondered for a while...then shook his head. "I know someone named Qiao Ren, but he has a son named Qiao Xuan."  
  
Da Qiao's face instantly lit up.  
  
"Why? Do you know him?"  
  
Da Qiao nodded quickly. "Yup, I sure do."  
  
"I can take you to see him if you want."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
--------  
  
Da Qiao hastily cleaned the table and kitchen, and then followed Sun Jian outside.  
  
The walk to the Qiao residence would be long and strenuous, yet suitable for conversation.  
  
Sun Jian suddenly smiled. "Wait, your name is Da Qiao, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you related to Qiao Ren?"  
  
Da Qiao bit her lip, thinking. If she told Sun Jian...  
  
"No, I'm not related. I just happen to share the same surname."  
  
Sun Jian frowned slightly. "'Qiao' isn't a very common name."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sun Jian nodded. "It is a name reserved for wealthy and prosperous people."  
  
"I see."  
  
They walked on for a while, then Da Qiao noticed Sun Jian staring at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." answered Sun Jian quickly.  
  
--------  
  
The Qiao manor stunned Da Qiao by its size and elegance. Of course, back in her time, Da Qiao had lived in mansions bigger than this one, but she was amazed because this was the first grand building that she'd seen in this time. To be honest, she was longing to see more architecture.  
  
Qiao Ren answered the door. "Did you want to see me?" he asked.  
  
Sun Jian shook his head. "We're here to see Qiao Xuan."  
  
Qiao Ren laughed. "Why would you want to see my son? He's just a boy! Anyway, I'll go get him."  
  
Da Qiao's head was filled with many thoughts. _"My father is just_ _a boy?"_  
  
Someone else opened the door of the mansion, but it wasn't Qiao Ren this time. Instead, Da Qiao found herself staring down at a ten year old boy. Yet...she knew it was her father.  
  
Da Qiao automatically acknowledged the boy. "Father?"  
  
Sun Jian and Qiao Xuan gasped.  
  
Da Qiao's cheeks turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of my father."  
  
Qiao Xuan then recognized Da Qiao and started to walk back inside.  
  
"Hey, wait; you're one of the boys that threw rocks at me!" Da Qiao fumed.  
  
Qiao Xuan ran back into his house and shut the door.  
  
Sun Jian stared at Da Qiao as if she were crazy.  
  
"We walked all the way here for _this_?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," replied Da Qiao, laughing.  
  
-------  
  
Review please; it took me forever to write this chapter! Thank you for reading. 


	3. Lady Wu

Spiral of Time  
Chapter 3  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are property of Koei. All hail Koei.  
  
Author's Notes: After a month long hiatus, I have finally gotten back on track. Three chapters in two days! This must be a record! Also, thanks for the reviews. They are my inspiration.  
  
--------  
  
Over the next few days, Da Qiao found that she could sleep more soundly. She was no longer tormented by prolonged weeping and desperate longing for her family and friends. She found her own place in this time, as it accepted her. Yet, something was still clawing at her from inside...  
  
Sun Jian would not give up with his constant questions of "Where are you from?" and "Why won't you tell me?", and Da Qiao would only reply "I can't tell you yet.", but now, Da Qiao felt alone, yet again. She wanted to tell Sun Jian everything, but knew the consequences. And the consequences were great.  
  
Da Qiao felt as if it were time for Sun Jian to settle down and get married; then her work would be done and she could try to find a way to get back to the future. However, it would not be easy... Sun Jian was an independent man; he could cook and clean and also earn a living. Yet Sun Jian seemed to enjoy be single, with Da Qiao in his company. But Da Qiao never knew of Sun Jian's true feelings.  
  
You could say that Sun Jian had a slight infatuation for Da Qiao. But Da Qiao never considered this because Da Qiao, in time, would be his daughter-in-law. And as Sun Jian made his subtle advances, Da Qiao never realized what he wanted; she thought that he was just friendly. And this was eating away at Sun Jian, emotionally.  
  
Da Qiao had started to make friends with the village women, and they told her of Lady Wu. The Lady Wu.  
  
Lady Wu was the only daughter of Wu Feilan, a high-ranking government official. It was rumored that Lady Wu was a stunning beauty and a refined woman. But she had not found the perfect suitor...yet.  
  
Lady Wu, in time, would also be Da Qiao's mother-in-law, just as long as Sun Jian married her.  
  
Wu Feilan was also having a big open celebration in honor of his daughter.  
  
-------  
  
During dinner, Da Qiao talked excitedly about big parties, and aristocratic women, and finally Sun Jian, knowing Da Qiao's motives well, asked about what she was hinting at.  
  
"You know who Lady Wu is, right?"  
  
Sun Jian was dumbfounded. "Huh? Oh! You mean Wu Feilan's daughter?"  
  
"Yes. She's having a banquet." Da Qiao smiled at Sun Jian, waiting expectantly for an answer.  
  
"So...?"  
  
Da Qiao frowned and tried again. "Lady Wu is a very beautiful and sophisticated woman."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go! I'd like you to meet her."  
  
Sun Jian scoffed, "I've heard about her. She's a snob lacking in character. She's also ugly."  
  
Da Qiao gasped, taken aback. "And you believe that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Da Qiao sighed annoyingly... "Well, can we go?"  
  
"If you want to." Sun Jian shrugged, showing that he had no interest in Lady Wu's party.  
  
----------  
  
Finally, it was the day of the celebration.  
  
Da Qiao, clad in a pink cheongsam, kept hurrying Sun Jian, who wanted to arrive in his sleeping garments.  
  
"Could you dress up a little bit?" she pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to go..." he whined.  
  
"You said you would."  
  
After more pleading and whining, Sun Jian finally changed into a gray silk robe.  
  
"That is better..." said Da Qiao through clenched teeth. "...somewhat..."  
  
------  
  
They arrived at the party a bit early. Sun Jian had his arm draped around Da Qiao, but she scowled at him.  
  
"Take your arm off; they'll think we're married." Hissed Da Qiao.  
  
Sun Jian reluctantly did as told, yet complained. "We have lived together so long; we might as well be."  
  
"Don't say such things."  
  
A tall, slender woman wearing a silver and blue dress walked toward Sun Jian.  
  
"It's _her_..." Sun Jian muttered to Da Qiao silently.  
  
Lady Wu smiled at both of them, but it wasn't a genuine smile. _"A fake smile,"_ thought Da Qiao.  
  
"Is this your father?" she asked.  
  
Da Qiao seemed stunned for a moment; (how could Sun Jian be her father?) but answered. "No...this is my uncle."  
  
"Your uncle is a handsome man." She remarked in a flirty way.  
  
Sun Jian frowned, but Lady Wu just kept sending little smirks his way.  
  
"I've been looking for a spouse..." Lady Wu's voice trailed off...  
  
Da Qiao beamed. "Then you're looking at the right man!"  
  
Lady Wu laughed in a coy way, then fixed her attention on Da Qiao. "So you are the new beauty of Qing village?"  
  
"Huh?" Da Qiao was confused.  
  
"People talk about you all the time." Lady Wu started. "They say you are a true beauty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course, I didn't say so." Lady Wu's eyes narrowed to tiny dark slits.  
  
Sun Jian pulled Da Qiao away from Lady Wu and spoke to her quietly in the corner.  
  
"I told you she was no good! She's a snob, a bully, and a slut!"  
  
Da Qiao seemed flustered. "Don't you think she's beautiful?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Da Qiao tried to say what she'd been suggesting this whole time. "I think that you'd be better off marrying her."  
  
"Forget it; let's go."  
  
And so the couple left the party just as people started arriving.  
  
------  
  
After bathing, Da Qiao slipped on her clothes and found Sun Jian looking heartbroken in the main room.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"How can you be so blind?"  
  
"Did...did Lady Wu do something to you? Are you okay?"  
  
Sun Jian exploded. "You haven't noticed this whole time?"  
  
Da Qiao remained silent.  
  
"For what seemed like forever, you've been trying to force me into a marriage that I don't want to be in!"  
  
"Why won't you give Lady Wu a chance?"  
  
Sun Jian just got angrier. "I don't want to marry her!"  
  
"Then who do you want to marry?"  
  
"...you..."  
  
Da Qiao sat down next to Sun Jian, grasping his hand tightly.  
  
"That can't happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Da Qiao started off slowly... "I...I never told you where I'm from. You see, I am from Qing village, just twenty five years into the future."  
  
"You're from...the future? How?"  
  
Da Qiao tried again. "It's not important how I got here."  
  
"Why won't you accept my feelings for you?"  
  
"Because I'm your daughter-in-law!"  
  
Sun Jian was disturbed by this. "What?"  
  
"In the future, you marry Lady Wu, and you have three children! I am the wife of your eldest son...Sun Ce."  
  
"You're here. What happened in the future hasn't happened yet. We can change fate--"  
  
Da Qiao was angry. "I don't want to change fate! I loved Sun Ce...I loved him very much." Da Qiao started sobbing. "I wanted to go to the past to make things right...so he wouldn't die."  
  
It was silent for a moment, then Sun Jian spoke. "If you are from the future, then I want to know everything that you know."  
  
Da Qiao then began to tell him the things that she swore she'd never tell.  
  
-------  
  
Review please. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
